cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
United Under Scorn
11 |totalstrength = 131,787 |avgstrength = 11,981 |totalnukes = 10 |score = .60 }} United under Scorn (US) was an alliance committed to peace and trading technology. We follow a hierarchy of service and allegiance to each other, to US and to our allies, and to the cyberworld at large. US was founded in June 2008 on the principles of sovereignty, peace, freedom and prosperity for all. We seek quality membership over size. US is currently in the process of disbanding. The International, Basketball Ninjas and the Coalition of Royal Allied Powers are providing protection while US members are in the process of finding new homes. We also maintain an MDP with the Sandwich Confederation. History Both founders had no previous experience on Planet Bob before founding the alliance. US became the first protectorate of the Righteous Fist and when a number of TRF members merged into the International the protectorate treaty followed. The founders, White Chocolate and Necroseer, were in charge of the alliance for almost two years. In June 2010, they abdicated. White Chocolate switched her Alliance Affiliation to Basketball Ninjas and Necroseer remained with United under Scorn in an advisory role. Prime Minister Kanterbury took over the alliance with the support of both founders. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=86864 As of July 10, 2010, reforms to the alliance have streamlined the forums, renamed and refined government positions, and terminated a treaty with the Coalition of Royal Allied Powers. The alliance disbanded two days later on July 12. It's AA was protected by the Coalition of Royal Allied Powers, the International, and Basketball Ninjas for the following 30 days. The Sandwich Confederation also maintains a MDP with the group that has no expiration date. Membership United under Scorn does not discriminate on the basis of race, national origin, gender, age, religion, sexual preference, political class or affiliation. We are a multicolored (gray included) team alliance. Although a Protectorate of The International, US is not a "communist" alliance. Rights of Members # The individual nation is sovereign and has the right to rule the internal affairs of his or her own nation as he or she sees fit, except as otherwise stated. # The leader of each nation has the right to free speech within the alliance on any topic provided it is kept civil. # Each individual nation has the right to leave the alliance assuming the conditions below are met at any time. The alliance is under no obligation to accept a former member as a member a second time and if done, the 10 day probationary period is back in effect. *a) That the nation does not owe the alliance any money. All money given by the alliance to the member is considered a gift unless otherwise stated. *b) That the individual nation or the alliance as a whole is not currently involved in a war. We don't look kindly on deserters, especially since wars that involve the alliance are voted upon and are rare. *c) That the co-founders (Necroseer and White Chocolate) be informed in advance that your nation is leaving. This is just polite, otherwise we'll wonder what happened. *d) That the member nation not attack any other nation prior to leaving. *e) We require an absolute non-aggression pact of all former members. We will not attack you and you do not attack one of us, regardless of later affiliation. # To expect diplomatic, financial and military support in the event that the member nation is attacked without provocation. We do NOT consider "revenge" as provocation. (i.e. in other words, IF we accept someone into US - we will protect them against former enemies. Contact US leadership if you have an issue with ANY member.) # To be eligible to receive aid after 10 days of membership. The amount of aid may vary depending on alliance strength and resources. Currently aid is set at 1 million, with additional 3 million AFTER member signs up on forum. # To be eligible to run or be appointed to a leadership position after one month of membership as the positions become available. # After one month of membership, to be eligible for additional shared aid as available. When the alliance provides aid, the alliance reserves the right to require the nation receiving the aid to sometimes spend it in a particular fashion if accepted. (We strongly encourage shared aid and sharing income from outside revenue sources like tech and donation deals among members. The stronger the weakest link, the stronger the alliance!) # The right to appeal decisions regarding one's membership status in the alliance made by the co-founder's to the alliance Magistrate. In other words, we DO TRY to follow some form of "due process," final call going to the Magistrate. Parliamentary Government Alliance Co-founders Honorary Positions. Provide advice when asked. Overseers Overseer - Alliance leader, director of military affairs Directors Director of Foreign Affairs - Establishes relations with other alliances; ensures member nations have sufficient military for their own defense. Director of Financial Affairs - Helps nations manage their finances and maximize daily income; provides aid to members in times of conflict. Director of Internal Affairs - Helps with day-to-day running of alliance; acts as liaison between members and the government; helps with recruitment of new members. Foreign Relations Policies Changes to policies are effective from July 10, 2010. War and Policy: We are peaceful and, except in possible very rare situations, defensive only. We do not start wars but will defend allies if attacked. We do not tech raid any other nation regardless if they are in an alliance or non-aligned. We favor optional or non-chaining treaties. Bad member issues: Contact Overseer Kanterbury if there are any issues with any of the members of United under Scorn. Treaties: Only the Overseer(s) has direct power to declare war. The Director of Foreign Affairs may declare war but ONLY with explicit permission from an Overseer. Our Protectorate Agreement requires tech trades with The International, but allows for the option (not required) for US to assist them on a military basis. Since it is a Protectorate, The International is required to protect US. (Thank you INT, couldn't ask for better protectors!) Non-Aggression Pacts: US policy states that members shall NOT make a military first strike against any nation in an alliance. Tech Raids will be permitted ONLY against unaligned nations. All treaties signed will be honored by all members of US. Only the Overseers have the power to end a treaty with another alliance. Tech Trading: US tech trades with their Protector, The International, first as explained above. If their are additional slots available, members may trade with any other individual. War History: US has not been in any alliance war to date. There have been individual rogue attacks. We are proud of this and consider it an accomplishment. Members gain war experience in TE with a variety of alliances.